Bajo la Sombra del Arbusto
by Roger4612
Summary: One-Shot. Shinji y Asuka no pudieron reprimirse más "Eres lo mejor que tengo en este mundo."


**BAJO LA SOMBRA DEL ARBUSTO**

Hola, hoy les traigo un One Shot de la pareja ShinjixAsuka de Evangelion. Espero que les guste y dejen reviewes. Evangelion no me pertenece y este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

….

Caminaron un largo trecho sin mirarse tras salir del bosque. La sola presencia del otro les provocaba vergüenza. Shinji deseó como nunca tener sus auriculares para poder aislarse del mundo. Una salida para comprar comida, un atajo por el bosque, un tropezón…y así había terminado.

Había pensado que tal vez Asuka estaría furiosa con él, pero para su sorpresa, la chica caminaba a su lado con una expresión de tranquilidad, casi de aburrimiento. El chico no estaba seguro de si había actuado correctamente, si había hecho bien en llevar la iniciativa con tanto fervor, ¿Serías que su compañera le recriminaba precisamente eso? ¿El haber actuado como un atropellado? Maldición, simplemente había perdido el control.

Nunca había sentido tanto deseo de estar con otra persona. Quería abrazarla, rodearle el cuello con un brazo, pero percibía un muro, una valla autoimpuesta que los separaba.

-Asuka…

La chica se detuvo y Shinji la imitó.

-¿Qué quieres, tonto?-

Más allá del típico insulto, el chico notó que la pelirroja hablaba con un tono de voz bastante relajado y, quizás, alegre.

-Bueno, es que…-de pronto se calló. Asuka le apretaba los labios con su dedo índice.

-Shinji, hay cosas que son más bellas en silencio.

El chico dibujó una tenue sonrisa. Inconscientemente, se tomaron de la mano…

-Vamos, Misato debe estar preocupada.

La tarde moría en un cielo anaranjado. Había pocas personas en las calles, y Shinji pensó que era mejor así. La gente en general acudía a él para arruinar su felicidad; toda su vida había sido así, nunca salía nada bueno de relacionarse con el resto. Su padre, Ritsuko, Kensuke, Touji…para ellos era valioso porque era el piloto del Eva 01. Solo había una persona con la que se sentía unida por algo más profundo.

-Shinji.

-¿Sí?

-Eres lo mejor que tengo en el mundo, ¿Sabías?

El chico permaneció unos instantes en silencio, ¿Cuántas veces soñó con recibir una muestra de afecto semejante? A lo largo de su vida siempre había recibido el frío del rechazo, o la trampa del interés. Nunca un poco de cariño verdadero, nunca una caricia cálida.

-Asuka, tú…también eres lo mejor que tengo en este mundo.

Caminaron en un pacífico silencio hasta llegar frente al edificio en donde vivía Misato. Y entonces…

-¡Hola chicos!

Ambos se sobresaltaron:

-¡Kaji!

El hombre los observaba con su típico rostro apacible. Sin embargo, Shinji sintió que su mirada era capaz de traspasarlo.

-Vengo de lo de Misato; estaba preocupada por ustedes, pero yo le dije que eran capaces de cuidarse solos, ¿verdad?

Shinji y Asuka intentaban evitar la mirada de Kaji, pero el tono colorado que estaba adquiriendo su piel los delataba.

El hombre sonrió y pasó junto a ellos:

-Nos vemos luego chicos.

Suspiraron aliviados al oír los pasos que se alejaban.

-Por cierto-dijo Kaji- Shinji, tienes las rodillas sucias. Asuka, tu espalda está cubierta de tierra. La próxima vez háganlo en una habitación. Sino pregúntenle a Misato, ella sabe de estas cosas.

La pareja se quedó quieta, inmóvil en el lugar, mientras Kaji doblaba la esquina. Ambos tenían los rostros como tomates y el pudor los carcomía. Shinji sintió la obligación de decir algo y entonces cayó en la cuenta que desde lo que había pasado bajo la sombra del arbusto estaba llevando la iniciativa en las charlas con la chica, algo que antes casi nunca pasaba. Pensó que tal vez eso era un signo de madurez, y le dio risa la idea de que lo que lo había hecho hombre no había sido pilotear un Evangelion, sino compartir la intimidad con Asuka.

-Asuka, si quieres podemos…

La chica lo silenció con un beso. Fue tan inesperado que Shinji casi se cayó al suelo. Se separaron y Asuka miró hacia el edificio.

-No te preocupes tontito. Que se entere todo el mundo, me da igual. Nunca en mi vida he tenido una persona verdaderamente especial y no voy a dejar que el resto me arruine esta primera vez.

Shinji le sonrió con ternura y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Caminaron juntos hacia el edificio, cubriéndose con las manos de unas gotas frías que comenzaban a caer del cielo.

FIN

….

Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

"Si un haz bajo la manga es bueno, dos es mejor."


End file.
